The Names
by Lisa Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5. Shirou trata de llevar una vida normal por Atsuya, su hermano menor. Pero le es casi imposible pues tiene la habilidad de ver espíritus y demonios los cuales les están acosando constantemente y cuando en sus manos cae ese extraño libro que es codiciado por espíritus y humanos, aquellos que se llaman exorcistas. ¿Podrá Shi


Atsuya Fubuki.

Cuando desperté esa mañana, miraba extrañado el techo sobre mi, era de madera vieja pero me gustaba ya que podía encontrar figuras extrañas como la de un perro montando sobre un elefante.

No era eso lo que me extrañaba, me extrañaba verlo ahí después de un mes.

— Atsuya-kun, Shiro-kun, a desayunar — dijo la amable voz de la señora Touko Fujihara.

— ¡Si!— decimos mi hermano gemelo y yo.

Voy a mi armario y tomo el informe de la secundaria.

— Te veré en la noche antes de dormir, eso espero — le dije al perro montado en el elefante antes de irme a desayunar.

Al salir me topo con mi hermano en el pasillo, miraba por la ventana, estaba distraído era buen momento para llegar a su espalda y asustarlo pero, siempre salía herido si hacia eso.

— Hola, hermano — lo saludo gentilmente y me acerco a él — ¿Que miras?— dije sonriendo mirando por la ventana.

El fresco aire de la mañana nos golpea el rostro, el aroma de las flores de Touko llegan a mis fosas nasales.

— Es un bonito lugar ¿verdad?— susurro.

Las montañas que rodean el pueblo, el verde de los árboles, además el cielo era tan azul que parece irreal, casi no hay coches aquí por lo cual el sonido del viento correr suavemente entre las hojas de los árboles se escucha con claridad.

— ¡Shigeru-san, que tenga un buen día!— le grite cuando lo vi salir.

— Gracias chicos, dense prisa o llegarán tarde en su primer día — nos dice. Ambos asentimos y sonreímos.

— Shirou, me gusta este lugar — le dije. Se sorprendió que le llamara por su nombre ya que siempre le digo "hermano"

— Si, a mi también me gusta — me miro serio — Este será nuestro hogar lo prometo — le tome la mano y la apreté leve en señal de agradecimiento.

Mientras mi hermano y yo caminamos a la nueva escuela, les explicaré un poco lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas desde que tengo memoria.

Mi madre murió en un accidente de auto y mi padre murió poco después que ella de un paro cardíaco, muchos familiares nos han acogido pero nunca duramos mucho.

Mi hermano siempre termina teniendo problemas y lo terminan hechando de la casa y como yo no voy a ningún lado sin mi hermano también termino fuera de las casa.

Por eso me extrañé de ver al perro montando en el elefante, siempre dormíamos en lugares diferentes y nunca durábamos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Era muy cansado estar moviéndonos de un lugar a otro y si, estaba un poco enojado con mi hermano ya que era su culpa que no pudiera tener amigos.

Pero esa mirada de esta mañana me hizo sentir tranquilo, porque cuando pone esa mirada sé que cumplirá con lo que dice.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director nos dio algunos libros y libretas y nos dice que vayamos al salón que indica en las hojas del horario.

— ¿En que salón estás, hermano?— esperaba que estuviéramos juntos, pero no fue así mi hermano estaría en la clase E y yo en la B, al menos este semestre. Eso me preocupaba, mi hermano estaría solo durante las clases y si hacía una de sus rarezas no estaría ahí para defenderlo.

— Tranquilo, estaré bien— me sonríe y juntos vamos a los salones.

— Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Atsuya Fubuki vengo de La Ciudad, espero llevarme bien con ustedes — me presente a la clase.

— Muchas gracias, pasa a tu asiento— dice y me señala un lugar vacío al fondo de la clase cerca de la ventana junto con un chico de pelo verde y piel morena.

— Hola, soy Ryuji Midorikawa— dijo sonriendo — ¿Te está gustando el pueblo? Es un gran cambio para un citadino — no lo decía con maldad pese a que lo de "citadino" no me gusto para nada.

— Está bien, me gusta este lugar que es tranquilo — le respondí— ¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse? —

— Oh, bueno no tenemos casinos de apuestas ni nada así...—

— Oye que no soy un vándalo ni nada parecido — le dije molesto.

— Ya, ya no te enojes. Entiende que no todos los días viene un — entorno los ojos molesto— chico de ciudad a quedarse a vivir — dice un poco nervioso por la mirada que le lancé—

Pues lo qué hacemos por aquí es alpinismo, pescar, andar en bicicleta e ir al casino de videojuegos—

— Suena bien — le dije sonriendo por primera vez.

— Ustedes dos, callados — nos dijo un chico pelo dorado y ojos carmín.

Le hicimos caso y nos quedamos callados prestando atención a la clase.

El día pasó sin muchos incidentes, al menos para mi. Durante el receso me junté con Midorikawa y el chico de pelo dorado cuyo nombre es Afuro, fuimos a la azotea a almorzar.

Charlábamos animadamente hasta que Afuro dijo.

— Oye, Atsuya, ¿no conoces a ese tipo?— señaló bajo el edificio donde estamos a mi hermano que comía tranquilamente.

— Es mi hermano mayor — respondí comiendo un poco de arroz.

— El parecido es increíble— dijo Mido asombrado.

— Invítalo a que esté con nosotros — sugirió Afuro — Es deprimente estar solo el primer día de clases —

Lo pensé un momento, Shirou no es de los que les gusta estar con las personas por eso siempre está solo y rechaza juntarse conmigo durante el recreo, creo que lo hace para no molestarme con sus extravagancias.

— Está bien, iré por él— suspire resignado.

Cuando baje y estaba a pocos pasos de él un chico de pelo crema en puntas (parecía Vegeta si me lo preguntan) llego hasta el con una agradable sonrisa y se sentó junto a mi hermano para charlar.

Suspire, Shirou estaba intentando que este lugar fuera nuestro hogar de verdad, había hecho un amigo y eso me aliviaba. Decidí no molestarlos pues mi increíble personalidad seguro opacaría la de mi hermano y no quiero robarle a su nuevo amigo, además el sujeto se ve buena persona. No tengo porque preocuparme.

— Vamos al casino de videojuegos— sugiere Mido cuando las clases acabaron.

— Me parece bien. Solo le avisaré a mi hermano, tal vez quiera venir —

— No creo que este interesado — Afuro señaló por la ventana. Mi hermano y ese chico estaban yéndose a quien sabe dónde.

— Oh, bueno será en otra ocasión— dije sonriendo.

— Perdón, perdón, no me tardo nada en tomar un poco de dinero — olvide que no llevaba mi mesada en ese momento.

— Date prisa — se quejó Mido.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y le dije a la señora Touko que iría con mis amigos a conocer el pueblo montado en bicicleta e iríamos al casino de videojuegos, ella asintió encantada y salió a ofrecer un poco de té.

Buscando en mi habitación mi alcancía escuche un fuerte golpe que provenía de la habitación de Shirou.

— Hermano ¿estas bien?— pregunte preocupado tocando la puerta.

Shirou abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para dejarme verlo impidiendo que entre a su habitación.

— Si, estoy bien — dice nervioso — Solo Amm...— escuche un movimiento y mi hermano se tenso.

La puerta se abrió otro poco dejándome ver a un chico más alto que yo, de pelo castaño con una línea blanca y ojos verdes que lleva el uniforme de la escuela.

— Perdón fue mi culpa, me tropecé y golpeé contra la puerta del closet — dijo y pese a su tono amable no me agrado este chico, no sé, había algo en su aura que...

— ¡Atsuya!— gritaron Mido y Afuro, desesperados hicieron sonar las campanas de las bicicletas.

— S-Será mejor que te vayas, no hagas enojar a tus nuevos amigos — dijo mi hermano sonriendo forzado.

— S-Si, hermano — lo detuve antes de que cerraran la puerta completamente— Gracias, te quiero — le sonreí.

Regresaría temprano a casa para interrogar a ese nuevo amigo de mi hermano.

No me agrada y quiero que este lejos de él.


End file.
